Another Day in Morganville
by Darkiise
Summary: The gang are faced with some new problems which on the face of them seem pretty harmless but really they are disastrous. Relationships are challenged and enemies are created. Can love and family keep them together? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- This is going to be a continuous story which includes Rachel Caine's characters from the Morganville Vampires series (MVS). I shall be adding in my own character who is named Gwen Rona Glass who is Michael's cousin and she is 19 years old. She used to live in Morganville but moved when her aunt and uncle moved out. They took her in when vampires killed her parents. Another character I shall be incorporating into the story is Bubblegum-Alchemy's MVS character who is named Kassandra Triston Leigh who is 17 years old. She took a fast track art degree and at the age of 16 she completed her art masters semester. She now studies the sciences at TPU. One final character that I'm adding is a 433 year old vampire called Zaeon Eden. I'm not going to say much about him. I hope you enjoy the story.**_

Chapter One - Phone Call

Michael had been up in his room for over two hours talking on the phone. His friends found it weird for him to be chatting away for this long. They didn't know anyone other then themselves who he would talk to for a couple of hours straight. Claire Danvers (TPU Student ) was sat on the sofa in the arms of her strong boyfriend Shane Collins (dislikes vampires) and they were talking to Eve Rosser (Michaels girlfriend) about their day and who Michael was on the phone to. After another half n hour Eve's stomach grumbled so she made the decision to make dinner. Claire and Shane were left on their own.

"You're looking very beautiful today."

"You call me beautiful when I know I look exhausted."

"You're always beautiful to me Claire, you know that."

She smiled and looked up into her boyfriends eyes. The moment caught them and they kissed, sweetly. Just at that moment Eve bust into the living room. She saw her two friends who were completely oblivious so she decided to go see Michael. She clambered up the stairs of the Glass House and walked a short way down the corridor to his room. He was still talking on the phone! She opened the door, walked over and sat beside him.

"Give me a sec Eve… Yeah yeah… aha.. of course.. I'm sure Eve or Claire will let you stay in their room. Don't worry, if they say no then you can have my room. Awesome. See you tomorrow." He threw his cell-phone to one side and embraced his girlfriend tightly. He laughed and she giggled. It was then that Eve remembered that she left tea cooking.

"Shit!" They both left the room, passed Claire and Shane, entered the kitchen and checked on the dinner.

"Eve, what are you cooking?" Asked Michael who had peculiar look on his vampiric face.

"Bolognaise."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I've followed a recipe so I'm not going to end up killing everyone." "Ha-ha, I wasn't implying that." He kissed her on her forehead then they continued cooking dinner. They brought through 4 big bowls of spaghetti bolognaise and they found the other two already sitting at the table.

"Managed to prise yourselves off each other then?" Michael and Even laughed.

"Oh ha-ha Mike, very funny. Give me food."

"What's the magic word Shane?"

"Now Eve!"

"Dick."

"Bitch."

"Now now you two, no arguing at the table." Said Claire. They all sat down and ate their dinner in silence. Under the table Claire and Shane were holding hands. Eve was fuming about Shane's bad manners and Mike was smiling like a mad man. Once they were done they questioned Mike about his phone call.

"Can't I have any privacy in this house?"

"No." They all replied.

"Fine! I was talking to Gwen. Shane, Eve, you know her. She's my cousin, more like a sister really, and she's coming back to Morganville to stay with us for a while. She'll be arriving tomorrow."

"What is she doing here?" Eve asked.

"She told me to keep it private. I would tell you but she told me not to. You know how close we are. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Mike," Shane replied, "I'll tell you about her later Claire."

"Ok. So, where will she be staying? All the rooms are taken."

"Well that's what I was getting onto next. I told Gwen that she can have your room or Eves if its ok with you two."

"Like sharing rooms?"

"No, I wouldn't ask you to do that Claire. If she stays in your room you can choose to stay with Eve or Shane. I would say go stay at your parents but by the look on your face that's a no."

"Yeah. I don't want to stay with them as much as I love them. Gwen can have my room. Shane, would it be ok if I stay with you?"

"Erm, Claire… I don't know if that's a good idea."

"What? Why? It's a great idea."

"Baby, please don't start anything here."

"Shane, I don't understand what the problem is."

"You know what, if it makes you happy then you can stay with me."

"Are you sure about this mate?"

"Yes Mike."

"Then that's settled then. Gwen should be arriving about 7:30 in the morning. Claire, if you don't mind could you let her in please?"

"Sure."

"Thank-you."

Mike & Eve cleared away the plates and Claire & Shane went upstairs to his room. Claire sat on the bed and looked at Shane who was pacing his room.

"What's up Shane?"

"There was a reason why I didn't want you to stay with me."

"Then tell me."

"I don't fully trust myself with you. You're just a kid, you're so fragile. I don't want to hurt you any more then I already have."

"Oh Shane," cried Claire as she got up to hug him, "please don't think that. You'll never hurt me. I'm strong and I've proved that time and time again. We'll be fine, I promise."

Claire went to have a shower whilst Shane got comfy in bed. A few minutes later Claire joined him.

"So who's Gwen."

"Ahh, Gwen. It's been years since I've seen her. She's Michaels cousin on his fathers side if you understand me? She's about 19. When she was a baby her parents were killed by a vampire named Zaeon Eden. No one has ever seen him since, not even Amelie. No-one really understood how he could go missing. Mike's parents took Gwen in and she's lived with them ever since."

"Does she know that Michael is a vampire?"

"Yeah. Mike's parents told her when they got back from Sam's funeral."

"Ahh. Is there anything that I have to be worried or cautious about?"

"No, she's an alright girl."

"Good. For once we're getting a visitor that wont be giving us any trouble."

"Hmm, yeah that is very true. What time will you be getting up tomorrow?"

"Around half six. Kass will be turning up about 7ish so I've got to be ready."

"Ok then. Try not to wake me up, I've got a long day at work tomorrow and I really need my beauty sleep."

They kissed for a while until they fell asleep where they were peaceful, totally unaware of what the future had in store for them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- This is going to be a continuous story which includes Rachel Caine's characters from the Morganville Vampires series (MVS). I shall be adding in my own character who is named Gwen Rona Glass who is Michael's cousin and she is 19 years old. She used to live in Morganville but moved when her aunt and uncle moved out. They took her in when vampires killed her parents. Another character I shall be incorporating into the story is Bubblegum-Alchemy's MVS character who is named Kassandra Triston Leigh who is 17 years old. She took a fast track art degree and at the age of 16 she completed her art masters semester. She now studies the sciences at TPU. One final character that I'm adding is a 433 year old vampire called Zaeon Eden. I'm not going to say much about him. I hope you enjoy the story. I'm sorry I haven't updated in like... forever. As ever, thanks to Bubblegum-Alchemy for letting me use her character. I can't quite remember the characters physical details so sorry for making them up B-A :P**_

Chapter Two – Gwen 

Claire Danvers felt ready to take on the world. She'd woken, showered, dressed, eaten and now she was revising some work that Myrnin had assigned to her. At precisely 7am Kassandra turned up at the Glass House. Kass was a short girl, only standing at 5ft3". She had long, glossy light blonde hair with a cute full fridge. Her slightly tanned skin seemed to glow unnaturally which Claire suspiciously thought was due to some weird drug her friend may have invented. They sat, talked and discussed the laws of physics.

Eve came out of the kitchen, clomping her way down the hall. She called bye to the other girls, opened the door and almost walked into a girl who stood on the porch. Claire and Kass went to see who it was. Standing in front of them was a girl who could have been the twin sister of Michael Glass. She had almost the same features as he did. She had the pale skin even though she wasn't a vampire. She had shoulder-length bright red hair, cut with many layers and a jagged fringe. She was a tall 5ft8" and had curves to die for. She looked at the girls in turn and smiled the famous Glass smile.

"So are you going to invite me in or should I wait for the vamps to eat me?"

xXx

Michael and Gwen were sat talking at the dining table. Shane was playing a new zombie game on the PlayStation. He kept glancing over at the chattering pair, not quite believing that Gwen had changed her golden locks to shockingly red ones. He shook his head and carried on with his game.

"You shouldn't have come back. You never know if you'll be able to get back out."  
"Michael, I'm sure Amelie will let me go."  
"Maybe. She has been quite a cold bitch lately."  
"Hasn't she always been a cold bitch?"  
"I wouldn't like to think I am."

Michael, Gwen and Shane turned to see Amelie and 2 of her body guards standing by the door to the kitchen. A warm sense of embarrassment filled the Glass cousins. Gwen stood and bowed to the Founder of Morganville.

"I think I will forget what I heard this time. Just this time. Now, Gwen, please accompany me upstairs. We have much to discuss."  
"Yes ma'am."

The four of them left the room, leaving Michael and Shane in complete silence.

"I really wish Amelie would stop turning up out of nowhere. It really unnerves me."  
"I know how you feel bro. Can I join the game."  
"Course."

xXx

Gwen left the hidden room feeling heavier than she did when she first went in. What she had been looking for since she was 16 was close by. She couldn't breathe. She had been waiting all her life to meet the monster who took her parents away from her. Now that she knew he was in town, it felt a bit too much. He had gone missing after Mr and Mrs Glass had been killed. Amelie said there wasn't a chance that he could have left town but the computer monitoring the borders had alerted that the vampire had come into the town.

She couldn't stay in the house, yet if she went outside there was a chance she'd bump into him. She knew where she wanted to go but had no way of getting there safely. Unless she got a ride. She found Michael deep into a battle with never-ending zombies. When she finally managed to peel him away she asked for a lift to go see an old friend. He gave her a look which implied that he didn't know that she was friends with that particular person. He happily gave her the lift and said he'd return to give her a ride home.

Gwen got out of the car and as she walked into the alley she waved at Granma Day, sitting on the porch. The old woman instantly recognised her and waved back, smiling. Gwen reached the shack that she spent so much time in when she was in need of escape, in need of a friend who understood her completely. She walked into the laboratory that was in a complete state of pandemonium which was quite normal for the man who lived there.

"Are you a present sent? Or a poor soul who has just happened to walk by?"  
"I'm a friend from times gone. Looking for her lost friend, who is being eaten up by his own state of being."  
"Ah, I have heard that before, some years ago. Could it be? Has my lovely Gwen Rona Glass returned to me?"  
"Indeed she has. You have no idea how much I have missed you, how much it has pained me to be away from you."

Out of the shadows walked Myrnin. He was dressed in a long leather coat, no shirt and worn-in jeans with brown flip-flops to match. His curly, brown hair was loose around his face, and seemed to be wilder than before. He walked up to Gwen, ran his hand over her cheek then over her hair.

"You're no longer the golden angel. You're a redheaded devil, here to tempt me when I should really be locked away, hidden, in my vulnerable state."  
"I'm still the angel on the inside, your angel."  
"My beautiful Gwen."  
"Oh Myrnin..."

And with that they kissed...


End file.
